


Sakarepmu

by kuyobot



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: (Sakarepmu wae aku wes mumet)





	1. Insomnia

Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

Pria berambut keperakan itu hanya mampu terpaku saat sepasang taring yang tajam mengarah ke bagian lehernya. Refleks yang selama ini selalu ia banggakan seolah-olah menguap begitu saja dari tubuhnya. 

Pria _single_ itu menutup matanya. Napasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Sesaat lagi, ia akan menjadi mangsa dari target yang selalu ia buru.

Ketika bibir pucat sang makhluk penghisap darah itu menyentuh kulitnya, ia dapat merasakan sensasi dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh syaraf dan membuatnya sekujur tubuhnya merinding seketika. 

_Tuhan, apakah ini akhir dari hayatku?_ Pikirnya kala itu. Apakah aku akan mati dalam keadaan masih bujangan?

Tiga detik, lima detik, hingga sepuluh detik berlalu, pria itu belum juga mendeteksi adanya rasa sakit di bagian lehernya.

"Ng...?"

Merasa bingung sekaligus penasaran, pria itu pun membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok vampir dengan rambut putih tulang seperti miliknya tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya. 

Spontan, pria itu menjerit seperti seorang wanita. 

_"Eeekhh...?!!"_

" _Tch_... berisik." Protes makhluk di sampingnya dengan suara yang terdengar serak dan lemah. Meskipun begitu, masih tersirat nada mengancam dari bisikan kecil tersebut.

 _Sial,_ umpat sang vampir dalam hati. Seandainya saja ia masih punya sisa tenaga, riwayat dari mangsanya ini pasti sudah tamat sejak tadi.

Namun akumulasi dari rasa lelah dan tidak tidur selama berhari-hari akhirnya membuat tubuh noktrunalnya tumbang.

Sang vampir kembali mencoba membuka mulutnya, namun alih-alih menancapkan taringnya, ia malah berakhir menjilat kulit dari calon mangsanya.

Ah... kelihatannya memang mustahil. Ia tak mampu melawan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa membebani kelopak matanya.

Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar lenyap, sang vampir merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada pucuk kepalanya. 

Apakah itu telapak tangan yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, ataukah _revolver_ perak yang didesain untuk melubangi tulang tengkoraknya; vampir itu baru akan bisa menemukan jawabannya setelah ia kembali membuka matanya nanti...


	2. Headline News

**Karena Kesal, Ibu Ini Menjual Suaminya Sendiri Ke Sieropedia**

**SkyNews.com** \- Toko Sierokarte memang sudah dikenal seantero raya Phantagrande sebagai toko retail terbesar dan terlengkap yang menyediakan berbagai jenis barang dan jasa; seperti tanduk Bahamut, celana speedo Siete, dan lain sebagainya. 

Namun ada hal unik yang belakangan membuat netizen Sky Compass geger. Pasalnya, terdapat sebuah postingan viral di mana seorang ibu-ibu menjual suaminya sendiri ke via Sieropedia, yakni toko online milik Siero di mana para pengguna dapat menjual dan membeli berbagai jenis produk secara online. 

Salah satu netizen sempat bertanya via kolom komentar:

"Bu, maaf, ini maksudnya yang dijual foto suaminya, bukan?"

Yang kemudian dibalas dengan reply singkat; "Bukan. Saya memang menjual suami saya." 

Hal tersebut langsung menimbulkan berbagai reaksi, namun yang paling terasa dampaknya adalah saat jaringan internet mendadak over crowded akibat bludakan orang-orang hingga makhluk astral yang ingin mengakses Sieropedia sehingga mengganggu sistem navigasi para skyfarer. Akibatnya, pihak Cygames terpaksa melaksanakan maintenance mendadak selama 6 jam yang kemudian diperpanjang lagi selama 2 jam karena situs web Sieropedia masih sulit diakses. 

Hingga detik ini, tercatat ada 26 milyar akun yang berebut ingin membeli sang suami. Namun masih belum ada kepastian apakah ia akan dijual via lelang atau undian. Meskipun begitu, antusiasme para calon pembeli tampak belum surut sedikitpun. 

Apakah anda termasuk salah satu dari calon pembeli (baca: pemburu suami) tersebut? **(kuy)**


End file.
